


I'm Scared || Cloud Strife ||

by Bone_Zone



Series: All Final Fantasy's + All The Time [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cloud doesn't think he'll be a good father, F/M, Fatherhood, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Mention of Death, Nervousness, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy, death of a main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: When you told Cloud that you were pregnant you thought he'd be happy, not that he'd walk out.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Reader
Series: All Final Fantasy's + All The Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713262
Kudos: 68





	I'm Scared || Cloud Strife ||

**Author's Note:**

> ** Request on my tumblr account asking for an angst Fic...link to fic at the end**
> 
> Zack speaking to cloud will be in Italicized

Cloud Strife never asked to be a father, for starters he didn’t think he could even have one, nor did he think that he would even be a good dad. Not with all the crap he went through. So when you first told him that you were pregnant, with that pretty little smile on your face he did the first thing in his head that he thought was rational…walk out.

He knew it was wrong but he needed time to think, how could he be a dad? He wasn’t dad material, he was a solider. He should have been smarter about this, been more careful when it came to sleeping with you.Cloud loved you, it was easy being around you.

Gripping his hair tightly he mentally cursed as he paced around, he knew he shouldn’t have left you but he was scared. Though hearing his name screeched out he knew he was in trouble.

“CLOUD STRIFE! YOU ASSHOLE!” Flinching, from the sound of it you must have told Tifa and soon the very woman was standing in front of him giving his chest a hard enough shove for him to stumble back.

“What the hell.”

“You don’t get to say that Cloud! you’re such a dick! how could you just leave Y/n….she’s pregnant!.”

Cloud scoffed, like she had to point that out, he already felt like shit for leaving you alone. “ I know…”

“You know! Is that all you have to say….ohh you…you’re infuriating!” Clutching her hands into a fist Tifa stormed off, likely to go and comfort you. Stepping forward he then sighed then ran his fingers down his face. He would have to deal with that later, right now he had to clear his mind.

It was late into the night when he returned home, he ignored the look that Tifa gave him. She mouthed something to him before she left though he was more concerned with you. By the time he finally made it to the room you were already sleeping. Frowning he sat on the edge of the bed, hand hovering over you he quickly pulled back then laid down next to you. He’ll have to figure out how to make it up to you in the morning.

* * *

By your third trimester of your pregnancy it seemed that the only thing you and Cloud did was fight. Nothing was ever right, you were tried, swore and you didn’t even feel beautiful. It didn’t help that the man was spending more time at Tifa’s bar rather than being with you and for the brief moments he was with you it would spark an argument which caused him to go off for some job, you were starting to question why he was even with you.

“Oh leaving again! I get that you don’t want to look at me Cloud but you could at least get started on the nursery!” You shouted at the man, not caring who heard you. 

“Right! because that’s why I married you y/n! I said I have a job I need to take care of.” He spat back as he walked over to the door, his hand reaching for his Buster Sword.

“That’s all you’re fucking good for! bringing in good damn money. Not like you’ll be an actual father to this child!” You tried not to cry but you were sick of fighting, tired of this, did he even love you anymore?

“Someone has to work! “ Clutching the door knob in his hand tightly, Cloud didn’t want to do this anymore. He hated fighting with you, he hated seeing you cry and he knew this fighting was not good for the baby. “I’m going out…I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

Stepping out, he knew he was a coward. He didn’t deserve you and he was positive that you’d be happier with Zack if he was still alive.Digging his nails into his palm he forced himself not to look back.

“Fine! Leave! But Don’t Bother Coming back!” You shouted, voice horse then with a slam of the door you nearly collapsed on the ground, your arms wrapping around your belly. “We don’t need him…we’ll be fine on our own.” you whispered.

* * *

Going to the spot he knew to well, Cloud stabbed his sword into the ground. Leaning against it the man ran his fingers through his hair and for a moment he could have sworn that Zack Fair was sitting by his side.

“ _You’re an idiot you know that.”_

That hit to close to home, closing his eyes he dug his nails into his palm. “GO away.”

“ _Ahah is that how you treat your best friend, what are you so afraid of….huh that she’ll leave you?”_

“No…no I’m not worried that she’ll leave me”

_“Then what….that she’ll get killed….it wasn’t your fault Cloud…what happened to me…Aerith…..your mother…you need to stop blaming yourself.”_

He didn’t come here for this, for his own thoughts to betray him. “I’m scared.”

_“Y/n is a strong woman, she can handle herself…beside’s I doubt all your friends would let anything happen to her…you should be with her right now. Happy that you’re going to be a dad, do let these stupid thoughts muddy up your thoughts Cloud….because you’re not gonna lose her to some enemy but by some shitty actions that you’re making right now.”_

Sitting up the mans eyes went wide, would you really leave him? Panicking the man stood up then snatched his sword from the ground. 

“You better name this kid after me Cloud! haha I just saved your marriage!.”

Chuckling under his breath he then shook his head pushing himself to run faster. “I will…I promise.”

* * *

Getting back to the house was easy enough though it didn’t stop him from being out of breath. Dropping his sword to the ground he quickly rushed to the room to find out packing your clothing.

“Y/n…wait.”

“I thought I told you to not come home.” You weren’t looking at him, so you were still mad about the fight though he couldn’t blame you. He was a shitty husband and even worse father and his child wasn’t even born yet.

“I’m sorry y/n…please.” Closing his eyes for a moment Cloud made his way over to you then wrapped his arms around you. “I’m sorry for the fights, for not being their for you…..for our child…I….I’m just scared. I don’t want to lose you. I already lost so many people.”

Feeling his tears against your neck, you then let out a sigh then turned to face him. Wrapping your arms around his waist hiding your face into his neck. “I’m sorry too Cloud.” 

Shaking his head he ran his finger across your cheek gently. “ You have nothing to apologize for…I love you Y/n…and…I’ll love our little one too.” his hand moved to your belly giving it a small rub. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> multi-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com/post/615964794706657280/an-give-me-that-good-cloud-shit-also-zack


End file.
